Prompts Are Amazing
by Chilaxy Chipe
Summary: Random prompts that I turned into fanfiction. Enough said. Each of them is ultra short.
1. Dear Alfred

**So here's Chipe writing some super short one-shots for no reason. I hope that you guys aren't bored out of your minds with these.**

* * *

Dear Alfred,

The freezing winds must be blowing even harsher now that it's the dead of winter. I hope that you paid the electricity bill; you know that's required to get the heater to work. The training they have us do here is simply dreadful; dawn till dusk with hardly an hours rest. Worse yet there's no quality tea to be found in this dreadful compound. The fairies and unicorns here are also notably less friendly. I do hope you've been taking care of Minty as I asked, even though you don't believe in her.

I never wanted it to be this way. I should be sitting beside you with a hot mug of tea, watching one of those despicable horror films. You'd be shivering and clinging to me like always, cutting off the circulation to one of my arms. But I would give anything for that right now. The fact that I might never see you again grates on my very soul; I never even got to really say goodbye properly. I look forward to when we see each other again, whether on this earth or not.

Arthur

A few months later…

Dear Alfred,

I'm sure that at this point you can no longer remember your name, much less mine. When I got drafted you were already at a pretty advanced state of Alzheimer's. It makes me depressed that you developed such a dreadful disease at the young age of 27. You call me an old man at 31, but it's you that's losing your memory. If you ever receive this letter I'm not even sure if you'll remember who I am anymore, much less write back. Just know that I love you as much as I ever did, whether you love me back or not.

Arthur Kirkland, your best friend

The letter dropped into a large pile just inside the mail slot. For almost three months no one had lived in the house after its only occupant had committed suicide. The postman didn't know much about it, but supposedly after the man's boyfriend left him his Alzheimer's progressed at an unnatural rate, causing him to feel dissatisfied with himself. Apparently the man came to hate himself for not remembering anything. Shrugging he went on to the next house through the biting winds, not bothering to put more thought into it.


	2. Trust

**A nice NezuShi to go with a sci-fi prompt... I butchered it lol.**

* * *

Sighing he felt his body melt into its more comfortable form, the one that was dubbed "Nezumi." It would be so troublesome if someone found out that he could change bodies like he did daily to transform into Eve, but since he always left the theater at different times he didn't think it was an issue. Until one day a really observant spectator started coming to see his shows.

He wasn't sure the exact day, which was unlike him not to notice something like that. New faces in the theater were hard to come by in the West Block, especially albinos. Honestly, before this kid the only other albino he had seen was himself after he had transformed into one. But the kid, Shion as he would soon learn, was much smarter than anyone thought he was. He caught any miniscule mistakes he made on stage instantly, and stared at him with his head cocked sideways as if to ask "is that the best you can do?"

Nezumi had neglected to change back to his normal body one night, and left his dressing room as Eve. Almost immediately Shion began to question him about his personal life with a bubbly attitude, and once in a while forgot what questions he had asked in the first place.

Time after time this happened, until Nezumi realized that he was intentionally staying in his female personality just to have a chance to talk with the albino after shows. Despite his clumsy movements, often resulting in him tripping over the boy just because he slipped first, he also scared Nezumi sometimes.

A few nights ago he had slid his hand behind his neck, apparently searching for some disease, without him having time to respond. He couldn't dodge, nor do anything but stare into those deep, suddenly serious, crimson orbs. They spoke of a concern that might be out of his understanding.

And that was the nice that he returned to one of the bad habits he had kicked a while ago; the drug market. One of the most powerful dubbed "star dust" was his specialty, and no matter when he was selling his smuggled goods there were well-paying customers ready to buy. Just in the last few hours Shion had seen him in his usual form. And recognized him immediately, and with no warning walked up to him and started a conversation as if he was Eve.

Someone knew.


End file.
